5 Years On
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: Ezra and Aria were on the A-Team. Once it's all ended and everything's exposed, the girls drift apart. But 5 years on, they meet again, and god how times have changed. Follow each girls as they deal with their own struggles.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so Ezra was A and Aria knew. She didn't tell the girls, and once they found out, they had a massive row. They all drifted apart, ending up with different guys (or girls) in different cities. This is a story of how 5 years later, they all meet back up in Rosewood, and god how times have changed. No hate please!**

**Disclaimer- I only own PLL in my dreams!**

_Spencer POV_

As my eyes flutter open, the sign 'Welcome to Rosewood' glares at me, as we speed past it. It's been 5 years since we found out the Aria was on the A team, 5 years of not talking, 5 years since we've left Rosewood and started out life as a family.

Things have been quiet, and with no more A, I've had a chance to get on with life. I went to College of LA, graduated as a Lawyer a year ago, and got married to Toby. He has his own Construction Company that's doing reasonable well. Though, we did have one unexpected surprise. Just after I finished my second year of College, I found out I was pregnant. Toby was overjoyed, but I spent the whole pregnancy worrying about whether I'd be a good enough Mom or not. We got married when I was 5 months pregnant. Emily and Hanna attended, but Aria turned down my invitation. On my eighth month of pregnancy, I went into early Labour and Grace Cavanaugh was born. She was so unexpected, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

I turn around in my seat, and spot Grace strapped into her Car Seat, staring fascinated out the window. She had my shiny brown hair, but Toby's kind blue eyes. She was one of my two greatest achievements.

I turn back around, placing my hand on my ever-growing bump. Yes, I was 7 months pregnant again. This one wasn't planned either- but I wouldn't change it for the world.

I haven't seen Aria for 5 years, since I left Rosewood, and I haven't seen Emily or Hanna since Hanna's wedding, a year and a bit ago. I miss them all, and, after much persuading to get Aria to come, we're all meeting at the grill in an hour.

"Spencer." Toby's velvet voice breaks me out of my thoughts,"We're here."

I look out the window, to see us pulling into my parents driveway, the sound of grave, and wheels colliding deafens me. When the car stops, I see my parents rushing out the house to greet us. I climb out of the car slowly, my baby bump making I ten times more difficult than it would normally be.

"Spence, your glowing!" My Mom says, folding me into her hug, grinning from ear-to-ear. I haven't seen my mum since Grace's birthday, 5 months ago, in February, and back then I was hardly showing. My Dad hugs me, not nearly with as much love as my Mom, but he's always been very emotionless. I turn around to see my Mom hugging Gracie, before inviting us inside.

As Toby pulls up outside the Grille, I turn to him and kiss him.

"Be safe, okay." He murmurs into my hair.

"Aria will be fine Toby, you know that." I reply, irritated. Me and him have been discussing me meeting Aria and the girls for weeks- he not to happy about meeting Aria.

"You never know. I love you" He says and I quickly kiss him before getting out of the car and walking to the Grille.

The Sun beats down onto my back. It took me half and hour to decide what to wear- nothing. Seems to fit anymore! I finally decided on a Royal blue maternity dress, with white birds printed on, a brown belt, fixed loosely just above my bump, brown gladiator sandals and my hair in my signature loose waves.

As I enter the Grille, my eyes sweep the room, noticing that none of the girls are here yet. I order a Herbal Tea, wishing I could have a Latte, and sit down around a table right at the back. I fiddle with my hair, anxiously waiting for the girls to arrive.

The bells tinkles throughout the Grille, and I look up to see Hanna walk in. She looks amazing, as per usual. Hanna moved to New York 5 years ago, to pursue her dreams of working in fashion. About a year ago, she released her own line of clothing, and even I had to say, it was stunning. She's bumped into Caleb 3 years ago,and the two picked up where they left off, and got married a year and a half ago. Honestly, I think Hanna has done the best out of all of us.

She's wearing white jeans, a classic white top, a salmon pink Blazer and white heels. Her hair is still short and in her normal waves, pushed back by white sunglasses. She waves, quickly orders her coffee, and struts over and hugs me.

"Spencer, oh my god!" She hugs me tight, before pulling away and holding me at arms length, "You look amazing! Pregnancy suits you!" She says pristine white teeth glowing.

"Everyone says so, but the back aches make me wish for it to be over!" I joke, "But look at you, big New York designer!"

"I know, it's just such hard work! Me and Caleb are trying to start a family!" She announces. Before I even have a chance to answer, the bell rings again, and Emily walks in, ordering her coffee, before spotting us and waving.

She wears light jeans, turned up at the ends,to make them 3/4 lengths, a white peplum top, a long gold necklace and black heels. Her hair is wavy, as per usual, and she still have her sporty physic. She grins, grabs her Latte and walks over.

"Hanna, you look amazing!" She grins, tightly hugging the blonde, before turning to me and saying, "And looks who's having another baby!" She encloses me in a quick hug, before sitting down.

"Emily, you looks so happy." I say, and she nodes.

"I am. I love San Francisco, I love my job and I love my family!" She gloats, but I'm truly happy for her, "Me and Paige are getting married in six months, and we adopted twins! Louise and George, they're both perfect!"

"Ems that's great!" I exclaim. Emily had the hardest time accepting that Aria was on the A-Team, and it's great to see she's moved on.

Suddenly, a bell tinkles, and we look towards the door, to she a rather large lady bustling in and over to the counter. She looks about 5'2", and around a size 18. She was wearing ripped jeans, that looked way to small for her and made some of fat overspill. She's wearing a bright purple vest top and a bright turquoise jacket, that again, was way to small. Her shoes were purple heels, and looked like they were going to snap under pressure. He hair was brown and curly. Honestly, she was probably one of the biggest women I've ever seen!

"God, isn't she huge!" Hanna exclaims in a whisper, "I mean, cut down on the snacks! Those jeans are obviously way to small!"

Then the women turns around, and I realise it's Aria!

**Thanks so much for reading. Each of the girls are going to have one major problem that they have to overcome in this story. No offence meant by any of this! Please read and review as it would mean the world!**

**Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter already! Wow! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited last chapter! It meant the world!**

**BlackBaby: Thanks! It means so much to here that! Here's your second chapter, and I promise a third! And thank you for you help with the chapter!**

**HarrylovesGinny09: Thank you! Hopefully you like this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer- Pretty Little Liars is amazing, and if I owned it, this would be a book or something! But I don't, so it's a fic :D**

_Hanna POV_

Oh my god, the fat girl's Aria! How the hell did this happen!? She used to be like, skinny mini, and now she looks like she swallowed a beach ball or two!

"Aria!" Spencer exclaims, more in shock than anything, and she gets up and wraps her arms around Aria. Between Spencer's baby bump and Aria's extra weight, Spencer's arms don't reach round properly.

"Hi Spence." She says. She's not her usual bubbly self, in fact, I'd say she's a little bit embarrassed, "Wow, your pregnant!"

"Yeah, 7 months!" Spencer pulls away, and Emily goes forward and hugs Aria. Her arms don't reach either.

"Aria, never leave it so long again!" Emily exclaims, still unable to whip the grin off her face.

"Come here!" I yell, pulling Aria into a hug. It's been so long since I've seen Aria, and the smell of her perfume brings back so many memories, good and bad.

We all sit back down in the booth, Aria struggling to fit in, but eventually, she does.

"How have you been?" Spencer asks, absent-mindedly placing her hand on her bump.

"Good- I'm a chef now, and I'm currently working on my second cookbook." She grins, "You're first child?" She asks Spence.

"Nope, my second. My daughter Grace is at home with Toby." She smiles, but I can tell she's still shocked at Aria's appearance.

"You're still with Toby?" Aria questions and Spencer nods. She turns to Emily, "What about you Em?"

"I'm still with Paige. We're getting married in 6 months, and your are defiantly coming, no excuses this time." Emily says, cutting Aria off as she opens her mouth to protest, "You're bridesmaid with the others, and George is pageboy and Louise and Grace are Flower girls."

"Louise and George?" Aria questions, a confused look plastered all over her face.

"My three year olds." Emily says, grinning.

"They're adopted?" Emily nods, forcing a smile. I'm guessing she doesn't like to admit they're adopted. Aria turns to me, "What about you Hanna? Any kids?"

"Nope," I say, forcing a smile. Me and Caleb have been trying for 2 years now secretly, but no luck, "What about you?" I ask.

"Nope! I see your married." Aria replies

"Yep to Caleb. We've been married a year now." I gloat. I'm glad she brought up Caleb- I love talking about him. We made small talk about work and our families for a few minutes.

"Your clothing line is amazing by the way! I love it!" She gushes, "You all look amazing by the way. Glowing." She adds.

"So do you." Emily replies kindly. Even I can tell she lying, it's more than obvious.

"Cut the crap, Em. You guys have been tip-toeing around my whole weight gain since I arrived." She says outrightly.

"Aria..." Spencer begins but I cut her off,

"We're not tip-toeing, we're just being sensitive."

"'God, isn't she huge! I mean, cut down on the snacks! Those jeans are obviously way to small!'" She quotes me, and I go red, "You were never the greatest whisperer Hanna"

"Look, Aria, we're sorry. We didn't mean to. It's just, we haven't seen you for 5 years, and last time we did, you were size 2. And now you're size 18! Can you understand why we're shocked?" Spencer tried to explain.

"I'm a size 20, and Im actually happy with my weight." We all look at her confused. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing, "When I trained to be chef, I was constantly dieting, trying to keep my weight down, because of the type of food I was cooking. But no matter what I tried, my weight slowly crept up. I went up to a size 8 about 2 1/2 years ago, and I was on a diet! I was constantly unhappy with dieting and worrying about my weight. And then I realised I didn't have to be skinny, because if I was happy, that's all that mattered. Then, once I stopped worrying about dieting, and actually started enjoying food, I realised I preferred it this way- not worrying about what I eat, because I'm happy. I have a great boyfriend who accepts me for me and we're getting married in a month. And I actually prefer being... Bigger, thank you very much, because I'm not constantly worrying about what I eat and I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"That's brilliant Aria! I'm so sorry, I just... I was shocked, I suppose. If your happy, then we're happy. It suits you, it really does." I say- even though I have a problem being fat, Aria doesn't, and even if I have to lie and say that her extra weight suits her, shes happy, I suppose that's what matters.

"Thanks." She says, smiling.

"Anyway, who's the lucky fella?" Ems says, intrigued.

"His names Oliver, and he's normal weights before you ask. He was a daily costumer at my restaurant, and we started dating 3 1/2 years ago. I kept dieting for him, and once he told me her didn't care how I looked, I felt happy enough to stop. And you are all invited to my wedding, as bridesmaids of course!" I squealed- I love weddings! "Are we ordering or what?"

We all agree and start looking at the menu. After what seemed like an age of deciding we order, "I'll have a Chicken and Bacon Salad please." I say.

"Could I have Lasagna." Spencer orders, smiling up at the young waitress.

"A Jacket Potato please." Em quickly orders, setting down the menu.

"And I'll have... A large Bacon and Cheese burger please with extra bacon, extra cheese and a side order of cheesy fries please." She sees the looks on our faces, "What it's good food?" We all laugh. All the tension is now gone and it feels just like old times. "I'm just gunna go to the Toilet." She says, squeezing out of the booth and waddling to the toilet.

_Aria's POV_

I make an excuse to go to the loo, grabbing my handbag and making my way there. I suck in my stomach, knowing that if I don't, I'll get stuck in the door, and squeeze through the stall door, locking it and sitting down on the toilet.

I feel glad I told them my story, but I feel guilty about changing it a bit. When I met Oliver, 2 1/2 years ago, I was miserable. I was constantly dieting, unable to stay skinny without eating next to nothing, scared that if I got bigger, no boys would like me and I would be left all alone. When I finally got serious with Oliver, he discovered that I was making myself sick to stay thin and eating nothing. He told me that not all boys liked skinny girls, that he liked bigger girls, because it was the personality that mattered and not the size. After that, I stopped making myself sick and started eating properly- I started to enjoy food and stopped worrying about how many calories there were in it. My weight started to creep up, but Oliver didn't care.

Now, 1 1/2 years later, and I've gone up 6 sizes, so I'm a size 20 now-I have to admit, I do like being bigger, but I hate the looks that I get from skinny girls as I waddle down the street, or a store not stocking your size in all the good clothes, or getting stuck in doors, or having clothes that used to fit burst open because I'm too fat to wear them anymore.

I sigh- meeting the girls again is brilliant, if not a bit full on. Suddenly, my phone beeps. I zip open my handbag and reach for my phone. There's a text from Oliver.

_Missing your big sexy ass right now. Love you x_

I smile contently. I unlock the stall, and waddle out- I suck in my stomach, knowing that if I don't, I'll surely get stuck, and I defiantly don't want that to happen again.

As I exit the stall, I trip over my handbag, lying forgotten on the floor- I stumble forward, banging into the sinks, but my mountain like stomach reaches the sink before my hands do, bouncing me off of it and sending me tumbling down onto the floor.

With a loud thud, I land on the floor on my back. My large stomach towers into the sky, trapping my hands underneath it. I struggle to free my hands, and when I finally do, they don't help me get up. I push with all my might, trying to sit up, but it's not use. In the mornings, Oliver usually helps me get up, as I struggle, but no one is here to help me. I push, and manage to get a few inches off the ground, but its impossible to see over my beach ball stomach. My hands struggle to keep up my huge weight up, and with one final push, I am in sitting position. I can't see my feet, or anything past my stomach for that matter. My top has risen up past my stomach, so all I can see is my ever- growing stomach, and my large belly button.

I put both my hands on my stomach, stretching them as far as they can reach. They don't touch, and haven't for about 3 months. I tentatively rub my flesh, where it hit the sink- there, surrounded by stretch marks, is a big red mark, showing where I hit the sink hard.

I sigh, not looking forward to attempting to get off the floor. In the recent months, usual day to day tasks are near impossible- Like getting up in the morning, or putting on my shoes, or picking stuff off the floor. For most people, being size 20 is normal, but being 5'1", carrying around the extra weight is more difficult that it would be for everyone else. I place my hands or the floor and push myself up, struggling immensely, spreading my legs, trying to balance myself as I get up. When I finally stand up, I am tired.

I bend over, struggling past my flesh to reach my handbag on the floor. I finally reach it and stand up. I compose myself, take one final look in the mirror, and walk out of the Bathroom, remembering to suck in my stomach as I exit.

I make my way over to the table, in a very define waddle, and squeeze my way back into the booth.

"You alright Aria? You were a long time?" Em asks, concern laced through her voice.

"I'm fine. I was on the phone with Oliver." I lie. I'm not ashamed about what happened, but I'm not willing to share it. As if planned, the food arrives, and we all dig into our Lunches.

I am the first one done, even though I had the most. Emily only eats half of hers, so I finish that off for her too.

"So Aria, have you got a dress yet?" Emily asks me.

"Nope, I was hoping you would all come with me, as yours my bridesmaids." I say, through a mouthful of Jacket Potato.

"Of course! When do you want to go?" Hanna exclaims.

"I dunno. How's tomorrow?" I ask, finishing the last of Emily's food.

"Aren't you an eager beaver?" Says Spencer, laughing.

"I just want those wedding to be perfect!" I reply, laughing.

"I felt the exact same way when I married Caleb. I do not miss the stress of planning though!" Hanna jokes.

"So tomorrow?" Ems confirms. We all nod our heads agreeing. We talk for hours more, catching up on each others life, and it feels like things are back to normal. But is there such thing as normal in Rosewood?

**Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed, favourited, followed and helped with this fic! It means the world! Anyway, who's problem would you like me to focus on next chapter? Hanna's, Spencer's or Emily's? Leave a review below telling me who you want the next chapter to be focused on and maybe ideas for their problem? I have ideas for everyone's problem, but it'd be great to include some of your guys ideas in the story.**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is up! Hello again, if your reading this then thank you a million times over! It means the world. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far! Keep it going and I'll post the forth chapter soon!**

**tobyequalshottness: Thank you! It means a lot!**

_Emily's POV_

Once I leave the Grille, I walk silently to my car. Every rustle of a tree, or bark from a dog, or horn from a car makes me jump. Ever since things started with A I've been unable to be normal- even once they'd stopped, I can't shake the feeling I being watched, that someone's plotting against me, that my happiness that I so willingly grabbed with both hands will be torn away from me cruelly.

I guess that's why it's taken me so long to say yes to Paige's marriage proposal and to say yes to adopting kids- I'm frightened that someone will take it away, or something will go wrong. If I had had my way, we would do have been married from as soon as A stopped and kids would have arrived shortly after.

Paige has been patient though- she supported me through my decision to move away, waited patiently for me to let her move in with me, refused to give up on me when I turned down her many marriage proposals, encouraged my to say yes to adopting. Without her, I don't know where I'd be.

A car horn beeps, snapping me out of my thoughts and causing me to jump sky high. I have good days and bad day, ones when I'm on edge, jumpy and irritable, and ones when I can push A to the back one my mind and attempt to get on with my life, attempt to be normal. Paige constantly tries to convince me that I am, and now that A is behind us, I'm normal again. But A isn't behind us- it may be for her, but it never will be for me. It's shaped my whole life, ruled me for years, even turned what I thought was, no, is one of my best friends into a monster. Even though she may have changed her ways now, she can't erase what she's done. A changed me, making me into what I am today.

I speed up, rushing to get out of the semi-darkness. I don't know what could be lurking in a bush, or behind a car, or up a tree, and I certainly don't want to find out. When I reach my car, I fumble around in my bag, grasping for my keys, my breaths uneasy and infrequent. When my hands finally clasp around them and pull the jingling object out of my bag, my hand and fingers are shaking so much that I struggle to press the button to unlock my car; once I do, my hands rush to the door, flinging it open, and I collapse into the drivers seat, banging the door shut behind me and locking it.

I fall back into my seat, ashamed of how stupid I've been- nothing was out there, nothing was chasing me, or watching me, or following me, it was just my imagination. I press my hands to my face- how can I ever bring up my kids to be strong and confident, if I get scare of the dark? I rub the back of my aching neck, before reaching into my bag and checking my phone.

Every time it beeps, I'm scared it's A, so I normally have it on silent. That was our compromise- I didn't want a phone, just so A couldn't get hold of me, even once it was over, by between Paige, my Mum and my Dad, they convinced me to have one, even if I kept it on silent the whole time, they could still get hold of me if need be. There's 2 texts, my mother confirming what's for Dinner tonight, which just so happened to be both her Grandchildren's favourite, Pepperoni Pizza, and another one from Paige saying that my parents were spoiling the kids rotten, and that I'd come back to two 3 year olds on sugars highs.

I laugh to myself, content with my family. George and Louise were the centre of Paige's and my lives- ever since they've been around, smiles are continually on our faces. About a year back, both their parents died in a car crash, that almost killed the twins too- there were no relatives or friends willing to take one 2 two year olds. They were put into care around the same time that me and Paige decided that we wanted a child. We attempted to adopt another set of twins just before, both girls, but a Priest and his wife were higher up the list and, I suppose, more suitable parents in their eyes. When all hope was gone, they suggested George and Louise to us- when we met them, two dark brown haired, tanned, chocolate eyed twins, we sprung at the chance and before we'd even had the chance to think properly, we'd signed our names on the adoption certificate- and I wouldn't go back on it for the world. Having twins are a handful, but in the past 6 months of having them, things have gone from great to perfect. We've taught them to talk and walk, given them a million and one different types of food creations, taken them to the beach and even been to the pool several time with rubber rings and floats.

Even though I know they'll never be mine properly, sometimes I can almost kid myself that they are. When parents at the play group think that we had a sperm donor and that I'm they're real Mom, I swell with pride. We did discuss having a sperm donor, but we decided it would cost too much money, would take up so much time, and the kids would be more of one of us than they would the other, and that wasn't fair on either of us.

I snap out of my thoughts, by a cat jumping onto the roof of my car. I scream, scaring it away. I sigh, rub my eyes, and place the car keys in the ignition and drive home.

When I pull into the drive, it's almost pitch black outside. I turn the keys and remove them from the ignition. In the window of the house, is Paige, holding a grinning George, bouncing him on her hip, smiling down at him. Her hair falls loose, framing her face and waving down her back. She glowing, dancing around. For a moment, I'm breathless; I can't believe that I'm with someone so perfect.

A stray hair fall in front of her face, but she pushes it back. My Dad walks past Paige and says something, and they both laugh- they're faces light up and they look 10 years younger. Mom appears and scolds my Dad, but both Paige and my Dad continue laughing, and eventually my Mom joins in.

It's weird watching your loved ones from a distance. How they are when you're not around. I almost wanted to continue sitting for several more hours, watching my family's lives go on without me, but a sudden urge was to run in and be with them overpowers my curiosity. I grab my bag, and fling myself out of the car, locking it hurriedly, before making my way up the path and into the house.

I'm met by a cold house, cooler than outside thankfully.

"I'm home!" I yell. Paige comes rushing into the hall, and hugs me while I'm in the process of removing my shoes. I place down my bag, and kiss her, and smile. George is looking up at me, grin still engraved on his face.

"Mommy Emily!" He says, clapping his hands excitedly.

"That's right sweety!" I exclaim, loving the way that sounds- I'll never get tired of being called that. I remove him from Paige's arms and swirl him around, high above my head. I remember my Dad doing it to me, and I used to love it. Up until I started swimming, it was my absolute favourite thing in the whole world. When Das told me I was to big and old to do it, I almost cried. I smirk at the thought.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your Mom gave him so much candy that he'll puke if your not careful." Paige says laughing.

"I didn't give him that much." Mom says, entering the hallway, "And it's not like I do it all the time- I don't have the chance to, as I never even see him. Honestly Emily, you've had your fun in the city, move back to Rosewood. You don't want to be raising 2 kids in the city, it'll be a nightmare, and I mean-" She rambles on at around a 100 miles an hour, but Dad intervenes.

"Shh, you'll give her a headache." He says, "Anyway, dinners on the table. I'll just go wake Louise from her nap." He darts up the wide staircase.

"Let's go eat then!" Mom says, too excitedly. I roll my eyes at Paige and we follow suit. Our perfect family. And in that moment, I put all my A worries and revelations of the day, to the back of my mind and try my best to be the perfect person I'm expected to be.

**What did you think? I always feel the most worried about writing Emily's POV as I'm unlike her the most out of all the girls. Please review your ideas on what should happen next, I love hearing what you guys think. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! The forth chapter already! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, read and followed this story! It's so amazing to know that people are reading my work.**

**tonks1001- Thanks for all your reviews, they're so helpful and encouraging! Please keep leaving your thoughts in reviews!**

**HarrylovesGinny09- Thank you for leaving your second review! They mean a lot. Keep it up please!**

_Hanna's POV_

I wake up to the morning light streaming through the thin white curtains, semi-illuminating the room. I blink several times, trying to wake up properly and think straight. I look around the room; the bed covers are ruffled and lying on the floor, along with Caleb and my pyjamas.

Next to me, Caleb was lying naked, front facing down, gently snoring, his body rising and falling with each steady breathe. He looks so peaceful.

Last night, my Mom went out with Ted, and ended up staying there the night, so me and Caleb saw it as the perfect opportunity to... do some extra-curricular activities. We've been trying constantly for a baby for 2 years now, and not so much as even a whiff of morning sickness. To begin with, we assumed it was just not the time, that I was too stressed about the wedding and Caleb too stressed over work. But now, 2 years later, Caleb's starting to think something wrong; every time he brings it up, I shoot him down, not daring to think about us not being able to hold our own baby. But now even I'm having to start to admit that this isn't right...

I force the thought out of my head, not wanting to think about that this early in the morning. I get up off the bed, grab my revealing pink nightdress from the floor, quickly fix my hair and apply a tinted lip balm and a bit of mascara, before returning to bed. I sit down, crossing my legs beneath me, my eyes fixed on my husband. A few strands of his chocolate brown hair falls in front of his face, and I softly push them out of his way and tuck them behind his ear.

Well, I thought I was being soft, but not soft enough; Caleb takes a deep breathe and opens his eyes, staring straight at me.

"Morning beautiful." He murmurs gruffly- Caleb's not exactly the best morning person. He groans, rolling his shoulders slightly, "What's the time?" He asks.

My eyes dart to the digital clock that rests on the nightstand, "8:23." I read, my eyes flicking back to his. They entrance me, like they normally do; I can't believe that he's mine sometimes.

'And you're up? What the occasion I forgot?" He says quietly, eyes closed, breathing slowing down. If he wasn't talking, he could have fooled me into believing he was asleep.

"Shut up, I'm just as shocked as you are." I whisper and he laughs quietly. He reaches out a muscular are, wraps it around my waist and pull me into him, snuggling his head into my neck. I can feel his constant warm breathes, the slight stubble on his face, his content smile rubbing on my skin. I sigh, happy, pushing all my baby worries out of my mind, I close my eyes, forgetting that I have to meet Spencer and the girls in 2 and a 1/2 hours, focus on Caleb's breathing and let a dreamless sleep take me as a prisoner.

_Aria's POV_

I kiss Oliver tenderly, leaning over the hand brake in the car, before getting out the car, smile etched on my lips. I slam the door, and right in front of me, is the biggest and best Bridal store in Rosewood; Bryony's Brides. In the window, are several size 0 snowy white dresses, with lacy and beads and crystals. Just the thought of me in a glorious wedding dress like that, makes me giddy and my heart pound a million miles an hour.

I see Emily patiently waiting outside the shop, fingers furiously texting- Paige probably. She's wearing dark green patched jeans, a black vest top, a black leather jacket, black combat boots and a long silver heart on a chain around her neck. Her hair is in her signature curls, the slight wind making it gracefully frame her face.

I walk over, smiling, "Hey Em!" I call, and she turns her face to me. We hug, smiling.

"Hey. Do you know where the Spencer and Hanna are?" She asks, "Cause we were all supposed to meet 5 minutes ago, but there's no sign of of them. And Spencer is never late. Ever." She says and we both laugh, trying to imagine what is making the girl who has always been on time for everything, late.

As if on queue, a black Volvo pulls up, of which I know to be Spencer's. Inside, I see her lean across and kiss Toby. He leans down and puts his head on her stomach, kissing that too. They laugh, looking happier than ever.

She carefully gets out the car, places her hand on her back and makes her way over to me and Emily's.

"Where's Hanna?" She asks, as the wind blows one strong gust, sending my hair into my face.

"Dunno." Emily splutters, coughing hair from her face, "Do we just go in without her?" She contemplates, still attempting to remove hair from her mouth.

"I suppose we'll have to... It's freezing, come on." I say, turning my back towards the road and walk to the shop.

A car speeds down the road and hastily pulls up in the Car Park across the road. A blonde jumps out, with tousled hair and light make up, rushing towards the nearest ticket machine, shoving coins in and ripping off her ticket. She rushes across the road, almost getting hit by a car, making the street to be filled with a furious drivers horns and yells of, "Watch where your going!".

As the blonde gets nearer, I realise it's Hanna. Her make up is done hastily, her hair still slightly tousled and she's not looking nearly as glamorous as usual.

"Over slept?" Spencer asks, sniggering into her hand slightly.

"Oh shut up? Can you honestly say you've never done it?" Hanna says, and moments later, realising she's asked the wrong question to the wrong person.

"Yes." Spencer's says dignifiedly, raising her head away from her hand. The wind blows another powerful, unexpected gust, nearly knocking Em off balance.

"Are we going inside or what?" Hanna says, marching off into the store, us closely on her heels.

"Oh. My. God." Emily says, as we enter the store, mouth wide open. In front of us, we're spotless white rugs, mirrored walls, bright lights all pointing at the centre raised circular stage, countless wedding dresses on maniacs, or on hangers, changing rooms complete with red velvet curtains, bridesmaids dresses, veils and tiaras, necklaces, shawls and so much more- everything a bride would need. It didn't worry me the slightest that they may not stock my size- they had so many things, they must do.

A women, about 45, wearing black top and jeans, with a white, long knitted cardigan over the top, blonde hair tied back in a messy bun and a long tape measure around her neck, comes rushing over, smiling, her skin pulled tightly over her face.

"Hi, welcome to Bryony's Brides, I'm Bryony. How may I help you?" She says, giving a wide smile. She speaks so... falsely, like the line has been rehearsed a thousand times in front of a mirror and said to countless brides-to-be.

"Hi I'm Aria Montgomery. I have an 11 o'clock dress fitting for me and my Bridesmaids." I state, my stomach doing somersaults with excitement.

With 10 minutes, we've all been hauled into the back room, forced into cubicles and measured in places that I don't even want to talk about! But the whole time, all I can think about is our beautiful August Wedding, me wearing a beautiful, flowing white dress, my Dad walking me down the isle, the girls in there peach dresses, everyone getting along, all the glorious food, the Sun shining and Oliver's dashing smile that melts my heart every time I see it.

"Well that was the most uncomfortable experience ever!" Hanna says loudly, strutting out of the cubicle, Bryony closely behind, pursing her lips.

"Hanna you did it for your own Wedding!" Spencer says, rolling her eyes. She's been the most uncomfortable in all of this- having to lounge around with everyone else drinking champagne, getting measured with her large bump and putting up with the woman's comments under her breathe that she'll have to estimate Spencer's dress, as she'll still be pregnant for the Wedding- the look Spencer gave her was priceless!

"Yeah but it was different then! That was for my Wedding, not for someone else's! No offence Aria." She quickly adds. It was blatantly obvious that Hanna wasn't the most patient person ever.

"Right," Says Bryony, bustling into the room, holding several dresses aloft in the arms, "Let's give these a try. Peach for the bridesmaids, wasn't it?" She questions, staring her bright blue eyes at me. I give a quick nod, eager to try on the dress she's picked out for me, "Good. Here you go." She says, dishing one out to each of us.

"I'm so excited! I just love Weddings!" Hanna squeals, way to excited for her own good.

"We know Hanna- you've said like a thousand times!" Emily exclaims, closing the curtains on her changing rooms with a quick flap of the curtains.

I turn around and stare at myself in the mirror- I can't believe after all this waiting, I'm finally here, finding my Wedding dress. I unzip the bag that the dress is in a carefully remove it. I get unchanged, and turn back to the dress.

I attempt to carefully slide it on, but I get tangles in the dress and it's many layers of fabric. Once I finally manage to find where my body goes, I have to do much pulling and tugging to get it on. I suck in my stomach, as it's a little too tight, and open the curtains.

8 dresses, countless measurements and a lot of champagne later, and my feet our aching, but every time I try on a new dress, my heart still pounds and my stomach is doing somersaults.

My current dress that I'm trying on is a silky white, flowing freely to just above my ankles, in a A-Line shape. Around my breasts are loose fabric and a few crystals are placed on the dress. It has thick straps and fits me perfectly.

Outside my changing room are the girls, patiently waiting. I take a deep breathe and draw back the curtains.

They automatically turn to face me and gasp, looks of glee and sheer delight etched on their faces- I'm taking it they love the dress.

Spencer's dressed in a tight, 3 quarter-length peach dress, with detail above her bump and peach flats; Emily looks classically beautiful in a simple corset-like Das, that flows it's way down to the floor; Hanna's sporting a tight mini-dress that flatters her figure and will surely make people stare; They all look stunning, which makes me slightly self-conscious.

"Aria, oh my god." Hanna States, mouth wide open from shock.

"You look..." Spencer starts, but is cut off by Emily saying,

"Stunning. Brilliant. Beautiful." She says, grinning and flys over and into my arms, embracing me tightly, "Hey, who would have thought we'd be here- 4 gorgeous girls, juggling lives and careers and still look shit good!" She jokes, and we all laugh along, in disbelief ourselves.

Suddenly, Emily's phone starts ringing, and she rushes into her changing room to get it, kicking off her heels on the way- She never was a big heels fan. I laugh again, loving being back with my friends. Everything seems to be... Falling into place. God, that's sounds so cheesy.

"Right. I'll be there ASAP. Love you too. Bye." Emily says urgently. She rushes out of the changing room, a mix of shock, disbelief and worry painted on her face. I've never seen her like this.

"Em? What's wrong?" Hanna says, concerned.

"It's Louise- she's had a fit."

**Please please don't hate me for the major cliffhanger at the end! Please read and review- they really inspire me! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thanks again :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I actually can't believe its Chapter 5 already! Thanks to all of you who have read favourited, followed and reviewed, it's so helpful and inspiring! Keep it up!**

**prettylittlehaleblover: Thanks so much for your review! Maybe they will, maybe they won't, you'll have to keep reading and see ;)**

**tobyequalsshottness: Thank you for your second review! There will defiantly be more Spoby soon, as I ship them to the end of the earth, last chapter just wasn't the best time- though this chapter will definitely have some in and probably the next too!**

**tonks1001: Thanks for your continuous reviews! They mean loads! And I hope this wasn't too late for you! Keep reviewing!**

**BlackBaby: Thank you for reviewing again! She did betray them, but they've had 5 years to forgive and forget- you'll find out more later on in the story.**

**SpobyFrench06: It's brilliant to know that people all over the world are reading my story! Thanks so much for posting a review and taking the time and effort to use Google translate! I hope you read all of it and liked it!**

**Guest: You'll have to wait and see :) Thanks for reviewing!**

_Emily's POV_

As we rush through the spotless hospital corridors, I can hear my heart pounding and my heart is in my mouth. I couldn't move fast enough, I forgot that Spencer was pregnant, so she was seriously struggling to keep up, and that Aria wasn't in peak condition and was getting tired quickly, all I could think of was getting to my little girl and my family.

I slam through another door, bursting into another ward- the amount of times we've been to Rosewood Hospital is uncountable, but apparently no one knows their way to the Paediatrics Ward. I scan the room quickly, and see no children, and my heart plummets- it's been almost half an hours since Paige called and I still wasn't by her side.

"Excuse me," I say, rushing over to the desk where several nurses were gossiping and clicking away on their computers, "Do you know where Paediatric's are?"

Their smiles drop- I suppose having to direct a frantic women to Paediatrics isn't the best part of their job, "Just out the Ward, up the stairs and down the corridor on your right." She says kindly, sympathy in her eyes.

I don't even stop to say thank you, I just turn on my heels and run for the door. Behind me, I hear Spencer thanking the nurse for me, but I'm too busy to care- the only thing I care about is Louise, Paige and George.

I hear pummelling footsteps, both from the girls and I, as we rush up the stairs. Aria stops and her large body slouches over, hands on her knees, her breathing heavyweight her face bright red. Hanna is carrying her shoes and is hurdling the stairs two at a time, while Spencer is still trying to tackle the stairs, but her large baby bump makes it ten times more difficult though.

I don't stop though, I don't care either, the only things rushing through my head is _'Louise. Paige. George. Louise. Paige. George.'_ Round and round, it echoes through my head, unable to let me think straight, almost like it's taunting me.

As I reach the top of the stair, I make a sharp right turn, and sprint down the final corridor to my family. Above the large double door, are the words 'Paediatrics' in large, pale yellow, block letter, with Monkeys, Elephants, Giraffes and all different kinds of animals around the lettering, making the Ward almost inviting. But it's not. It's a place of suffering, of death, of sickness, specially dedicated to children- what's inviting above that?

I bound through the doors and onto the Ward, and I'm met with an unwelcome sight. To my left is a desk with nurses furiously typing away at their computers and a waiting area, with my Mom, Dad and George sitting patiently waiting. Dad has his head in his hands, whole my Mom encircles her arms around his, crying into the shoulder. George meanwhile, plays with a toy Car on the floor, happy as Larry, unaware that he is surrounded by dying children. To my right are offices and a few Beds, complete with sick children and their family's. In front of me is a long, pristine white corridor, and several doors leading into more private rooms.

My heart still pounding, the torture still circling round my head, I run into my Moms open arms and let out a sob. I hardly ever cry- I didn't cry when my Grandparents died, or when I didn't get into Danby, not when I got the call from Paige, or on the way here, or while running through the hospital, desperately trying to find my Family, but being in my Moms arms makes all the emotion hit at once, and soon, I'm crying in her arms.

She comforts me as I sit down, her arms around me, stroking my hair and whispering words of impossible truths that this will be over soon to me. Spencer walks in, and takes the seat on the other side of me, pulling me into her arms, and I sob for all it's worth, knowing that she won't judge me.

"I'll go get coffee then. Want anything Spencer?" Mom asks, getting up and turning to us.

"Sure, can I have a green tea please?" She says, as I continue shaking and letting out the occasional sob in her arms.

"Come on you, let's go get you some chocolate." Mom says, scoping up George into her arms and walking off.

"Shh... It's okay, you're here now and they'll tell us something as soon as they know." Spencer soothes as I sob silently.

Hanna then comes bustling in, breathing heavily, followed pink faced Aria, waddling over. They both sit down beside me, Aria taking up two seats, making them groan under her large weight.

"This all my fault." I whisper, my voice shaking still.

"You know it's not Ems. You couldn't have done anything to stop it." Spencer says softly, stroking my hair as I rest my head on her shoulder. Ever since Spencer had Grace, she's become very maternal, and knows exactly what to do in times like these.

"I could have been there." I hiccup, bringing on a fresh round of tears.

"That wouldn't have made a difference, it still would have happened. You need to be strong, not just for you, but for your beautiful little girl, lying in that bed, your gorgeous wife-to-be, sitting there, worried sick and wanting you there with her, and for your handsome little boy, who's probably more confused and scared than any of us." Spencer always knows what to say.

"Thanks Spence." I say, hugging her tightly.

At that exact moment, Mom comes back, reaching down and holding George!s hand, who's toddling along beside her, chocolate smeared all over his face. He comes running over to me, and I pick him up and sit him on my lap.

"Gwandma got me chocolate." He said proudly. As if anyone couldn't tell, he's probably wearing more of it than he's eaten.

"Did she now?" I say, pulling out some baby wipes from my bag, and wiping his hand and face, till there's not a trace of chocolate on his body, "Was it good?" I ask.

He nods furiously, "Where's Louise?" He asks, looking around curiously.

I almost burst into tears, but the looks Spencer gives me tells me I can't, "She's in bed. She's poorly and she's here to get better." I say, looking him in the eyes, attempting trying to explain to the 3 years old that his sisters had a fit and might not get better, "Do you want to go see her?" I ask and he nods furiously, "Right then, let's go." I say, picking him up. Mom directs me to Louise's room, and I say another quick thank you to Spencer, before walking in the direction of her room. I stop outside, starring through the glass panel in the door at the scene before me.

Inside, is my 3 year old daughter, sleeping in the bed, her tanned skin unnaturally pale, her dark hair fanned all over the pillow. She's attached to countless different machines, faintly beeping. Beside her, is my Paige, looking worn out and worried, holding our daughters hand. She looks like she could be praying, but I know Paige isn't religious.

I sigh deeply and enter the room.

_Spencer's POV_

I sit there, twiddling my thumbs, trying to make sense of all of this. Just over an 4 hour ago, we were laughing while trying on numerous Bridesmaids dresses, drinking champagne (well, I wasn't, but everyone elsewhere as), but now, we're all sat in the waiting room on the Paediatrics Ward at the hospital, praying for Louise's health.

I almost feel lucky- lucky that it wasn't my Gracie. I couldn't live without her, and god knows what state I'd be in if it was. No. No that's not right, I can't feel lucky that Emily's daughter has had a fit and is now lying in a bed, unconscious, connected to countless machines measuring god knows what.

Ems has been in with Louise for half an hour now, but we still haven't moved. I for one, can't leave, not knowing whether I'll ever see Louise again, or if next time I see Emily, she might only have on child, grieving the loss of her daughter. No. That can't happen.

I called Toby as soon about half an hour ago, so he should be arriving any moment now. More than anything right now, all I want is to be safe in his arms to feel his warmth, to cry into his chest as he holds me tight- it's not my child, but it could have so easily been.

I look up, and don't like what I see. Emily's Dads now pacing around and around the waiting area, occasionally looking at the clock, before continuing to pace. He looks concerned, but calm. Emily's Mom on the other hand, is sitting, head in hands, silently sobbing. More than anything I want to hug her and tell her it'll be alright, but I can't muster the strength to move. Hanna, is sitting solemnly, back straight, no expression to her face what so ever. She still looks like a supermodel, even with tears stains running down her face, hardly any makeup and messy hair. Aria, is on the complete other side of the spectrum- her large body taking up two seats, she sits, tapping her feet in time to the clock, devouring a large chocolate bar and sipping a Cappuccino. I honestly don't know how she could be so... normal. We're sitting, surrounded by dying kids, and she's eating a chocolate bar. I turn my face away, and look at the clock instead. We must be getting news soon... Right?

At that moment, the doors slam open and I shot round to look who it is. It Toby, looking confident as ever but also worried, striding onto the Ward and straight towards me, concern etches on his face.

I run over and straight into his open arms, and he enfolds my in a huge. I cling on for dear life, and start sobbing. He kisses the top of my head tenderly,

"Hey. It's okay. I'm here now." He whispers to me, stroking my hair as he holds me tightly.

"It... It was horrible." I sob, shaking like a leaf in his arms.

"I know it was. You're okay though. We're okay." He soothes, but it doesn't help.

"I... I know. It could have... Could have so easily been Grace..." I trail off, a fresh round of tears coming on.

"It okay. She's okay. So's the baby. It's fine. Shh..." He continues stroking my hair, reassuring me. God I love him.

"Grace! Where is she?!" I say, pulling away and looking behind him, expecting to see my gorgeous little girl.

"It's okay Spence, she's at home with your parents. I didn't think you'd want her on the Ward." He say. He knows me too well, "Come on Spence, let's get you home."

"No!" I yell, "I'm not leaving here until I know Louise is alright! Ems wouldn't if it were Gracie!" A few nurses turn to look at us.

"If Ems were pregnant and had a daughter at home, I'm sure she would. Spence, you're exhausted." He says, concern laced through his voice.

" Go on Spence. We'll explain to Emily. She'll understand." Aria speaks up, having finished her chocolate bar.

"But..." I say but Aria cuts me off.

"No buts. We'll call you if anything happens." She says, smiling.

"Fine. Tell Ems I'm sorry, 'kay?" I smile, trying to mask my defeat.

"We will." Aria says, getting up and walking towards me, fat wobbling. She enfolds me in a hug, and I try to hug back, but my arms don't reach.

"Bye everyone." I say, turning to Mr and Mrs Fields and Hanna. They mumble back their goodbyes, "Keep me posted okay?" I call over my shoulder.

And with that, I walk away from the Ward, for the suffering children, with Toby's arm round my waist, and I start to feel safe again.

**What'd you think? I promise that next chapter there will DEFIANTLY be some Spoby and some Haleb! Please leave a review on what you think should happen next. Let's get to 16 reviews for the next chapter?**

**Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow thank you so much for all the reviews! It means the world! The amount of feedback on this stories great! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I'm on holiday at the moment, so writing the chapter and finding time to update has been a nightmare! As I promised, there will be some Haleb and Spoby in this chapter, as I adore both pairings (Team Spoby all the way though!). Please keep reviewing, favouriting and following as it really gives me inspiration!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! Hope this isn't too late!**

**tobyequalshottness: Thanks for all your reviews! I know it's sad, but it'll get happier eventually.**

**tonks1001: Thanks for all your great reviews! I love Spoby too! Keep reviewing please!**

_Hanna's POV_

_Drum. Drum. Drum_.

As I drum my fingers against the arms rest to my right, I spot Caleb looking at me, eyes giving away how concerned he was. I ignore it though, not wanting to tell him what's wrong.

_Drum. Drum. Drum._

I called him just after Spencer left, as I didn't have my car with me. When he picked me up, I just left, not wanting to talk to him about what's happened, not wanting to know the hell my best friend is going through, and most of all, not wanting to admit it was actually happening.

_Drum. Drum. Drum_.

I just want to ignore it until it goes away. I don't want this to be real. It can't be real. Louise can't have had that fit, Paige can't have hold her unconscious daughter as Emily's Dad sped to the hospital, Emily can't be having to go through the pain and guilt of not being there. It's not right. It can't be happening.

_Drum. Drum. Drum_.

"Okay, are you gunna tell me what the hell is happening or what?!" Caleb demands, slamming his hand against the wheel of the car. He takes a deep breathe and continues driving, "Hanna?" He asks, cautiously glancing over at me. Just ignore him. If you ignore him, he'll stop asking. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes, so I look away from him and out the window, blinking furiously, "Hanna? Come on talk to me!" He demands, and I can tell he's getting angry now.

"Fine!" I yell, my head snapping towards him, "Nothing ever goes right in this freakin' town! I mean, Alison gets blackmailed, her death was faked, we spend 3 years of our lives getting blackmailed, find out Ali is alive, just for Ezra to kill her in the end and then we find out Aria is part of the A Team! And once we think it's ended, it hasn't, 'coz Aria is fat and eating waaaay to much, Emily's daughter is having fits and god knows what's wrong with Spencer. And then to top it all off, we can't have a baby!" I scream at the top of my voice, tears prickling in my eyes, clouding my vision. Not enough that I can't see the hurt look on Caleb's face and the pained look in his eyes.

"We..." His voice falters and he sighs, turning his face to look at me, "We can have a baby." I think I see tears sparkling in his eyes, but before I am sure, he turns his face back to the road, "And I thought you were over Aria and the A Team- We talked about that Hanna." He reaches out with one hands and takes mine, still looking at the road with one hand on the wheel, "There's nothing you can do about Arias weight, and the only thing you can do to help Emily is to be there for her."

"I know... and I am over it... It's just...hard sometimes." I sigh, closing my eyes and preparing myself for what comes next, "And I don't think we can Caleb." Tears spill down my face and I look down at my lap, "It's... It's been 2 years, 2 years and we... we have nothing... Spencer got pregnant with Grace accidentally and... and it took her one try to get pregnant now... and we've been trying for 2 years and we have nothing!" I can't stop the tears from falling, so I curl up on the seat, my hands covering my face, my body shaking from sobs.

I feel the car gently swerve to the side; I look up to see we're parked on the side of the road, cars shooting by us.

"Come here," Caleb says, reaching over and grabbing my waist, pulling me into his seat and onto his lap, "Look at me." His voice is so calm- how could he be this calm? I'm here in floods and he's there strong as ever, "You are fine. I am fine. We're fine. That's all that matters- we're safe, we're happy and we love each other, okay?" He states, and it open my mouth to speak but he out a hand over my mouth, and continues speaking, "Yes, we may be having troubles with having a baby, and it pains me everyday, because I want a little you and me more than you could ever imagine, Hanna." He turns my face so that I'm looking at him straight in the eye, "Maybe it's time to go to the Doctor about this." He says, and with that, I collapse in his arms, sobs violently shaking my body, his arms holding my tightly and his velvet voice whispering sweet nothings into my hair.

It takes a while, but when I finally look up at him, stars shining brightly in the sky, car whizzing past, I nod my head and agree.

_Spencer's POV_

The car journey home is spent in silence, Toby not wanting to upset me, or himself, and me not wanting to talk about what's happened. I just sit there, staring out the window, one hand rubbing my bump, the other laying lifeless on the seat. Around half way home, he reaches over and gives me hand a squeeze; Just that little gesture makes tears swell in my eyes, but I blink them back furiously. I just continue looking out the window, but eventually, I squeeze back.

*****  
When we finally arrive back at home, I fling open my car door, and make my to the house as fast as my heavily pregnant body can carry me, leaving my car door wide open. I burst into the house, to see Grace playing with her stuffed animals on the floor, dressed in her pink pyjamas. imitating all the animals voices.

"Grace." I breathe, and she comes shooting towards me, faster that I thought she could, and she jumps up at me wrapping her arms round my neck and legs round my swelling abdomen. Toby comes up behind me and places his hand in my shoulder and gently whispers,

"Be careful of the baby." And we both snigger.

And in that moment, I was truly happy. I wish I could freeze it and live it over and over for the rest of my life, but a sharp pain in my back, brings me crashing back down to earth.

"Right Gracie, please let go, your making Mommy's back hurt." She unwraps herself from he immediately.

"Mommy, can you play farm with me?" She asks, tugging my hand towards her farm.

"Not now Gracie, it's your bed time." I say, and she frowns at me and groans.

"Anyway, does a farm really have 5 Unicorns?" Toby asks, in mock confusion.

"My farm does." And she launches into what kind of animals she has on her farm, and we just nod and listen, carefully leading her up the stairs and into the Spare room as she speaks.

We place her in bed and read 'The very Hungry Caterpillar' to her and by the time the book is done, her light snores can just be heard. Carefully, we make out way out the room, but just before I turn out the lights, I sneak another quick glance at her. My sleeping angel.

I turn the lights out with a click, and attempt to tip-toe silently down the hall, and into what used to be my room. The lamps on the bedside tables are switched on, so the room is in semi-light. Toby lies there on the bed, flicking through his book about construction, but puts in down when he see's me. He pats the bed beside him and I go lie down, my head resting on his chest, his arm around me, landing on my large baby bump, his other hand intwined with mine.

"I love you Spencer Hastings." He mumbles.

"It's Spencer Cavanaugh now." I say, and he chuckles quietly.

"You'll always be Spencer Hastings the Incredible to me." Now it's my turn to laugh.

"And you'll always be Toby Cavanaugh the Saviour to me." I reply, but he sits up slights.

"The saviour?" He questions, and I nod, "Spence, I'm not your Saviour." He states, looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes you are." I say determinedly.

"No Spencer, if one of us saved the others, then you saved me." He says forcefully.

"That's not true and you know it." I say, and he opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "You have always, _always_, been there for me, you helped me through A, you stood by me for 7 years Toby, you supported me through the Pill addiction, you loved me even though I went to Radley, you've saved me from myself more times than I care to remember, you never, _never_, gave up on me, and you've chosen to spend your life with me. I couldn't think of anyone who was more of a Saviour."

"I may have done that, but that's coz I love you, not coz I'm a Saviour. Spence, you forced your way into my downwards spiralling life, and no matter what I said or did, I couldn't stop you. You saved me from myself, you believed in me when no one else did, you loved me against your better judgement. You have always supported me, through the whole Alison thing, through Jenna, through what happened with my Mom, through everything. You could do so much better than me, and I used to worry that you would walk out because you had a better offer, but you haven't, and I'm still trying to process why. You have given me the three best things in my life- Our beautiful daughter, our unborn child and you. Spencer, I don't think I have ever or will ever love someone as much as I love you." By the end of his speech, I am crying. Not the sad kind, the happy, uncontrollable kind.

"I love you too Toby." I say and sit up on my knees and wrap my arms round him, passionately kissing him.

"Love you more Spence." He mumbled into my hair after we pull away from the kiss.

And then I settle down into his arms, fitting perfectly, his hands wrapped around me, and I know that I could never live without him. And as the world races around outside our window, starting and stopping, beggining and ending, I know that we are eternal.

**Awwrrr I do love a bit of Spoby and Haleb! Anyways, that's for reading and please please please leave a review on who's POV I should write next! I hope you liked it! Could we get to 18 reviews for the next chapter?**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update! I have been super busy with school and finding time to write this chapter has been so hard! For the purpose of this whole fic, Ezra and Aria were on the A-Team, as it ties in with my storyline.**

_Aria POV _

"You. Come here." I hear an old voice break the silence on the street. It's the dead of night, so no ones on the street, there are no lights on in any apartments and there's no coffee shops open for me to run and hide in. I can't see a lot, as everywhere I turned is covered by the blanket of black, only a few flickering streetlights helping me to see, "I said you, come here." He says rustily, a bit of anger laced through his voice.

The voice is coming from behind me. Maybe if I walk away from him quickly, he won't follow. I start of down the semi-illuminated pavement in a fast waddle, wanting to as much distance between me and that freak as possible.

Why am I even here? How did I get here? My heart starts beating faster. I can't remember how I got here or why I'm even here!

"Oi, I'm talking to you! Get here!" The stranger yells, his voice no longer rusty, but furious. It reminds me a bit of when a teacher tells off a student for fighting. I quicken my pace until it know I can't go any faster. And above me earthquake like footsteps, I can here his ones, getting louder and louder, quicker and quicker.

My heart is in my mouth and a hand closes around my wrist. And it feels familiar. I know this hand. How do I know the hand of a rusty-voiced stranger. He spins me around, and I expect to see a creepy old man returning my phone-More like I hoped that's what it is. And I look up, to see nothing. Nothing but a black hoodie and jeans, the hood pulled up plunging the strangers face into darkness.

"Hey I was callin you." He says, the anger gone and the rustiness has returned, "You're Aria, right? Aria Montgomery?" His questions scare me. How does he know my name? Why is he here, alone on a dark street, in the middle of the night? Why am I here, alone on a dark street, in the middle of the night?

I snap out of my thought, turning my attention back to the hooded stranger; I nod slowly, "Knew I'd find ya. You broke the deal." He says forcefully, and before I can even answer, he continues, anger building, "You broke the deal, and now ya gotta pay." And then he slams me against the rails, with such for I think I might have dented them. And my heart starts thumping, so fast I think I might be having a heart attack. He comes closer, until there's nothing between us but my beach ball stomach, "Wouldn't be able to fit into your A hoodie now, would ya?" He taunts, enclosing one hand around my neck, "You've changed, Aria." He says, his face getting closer to mine, "And I wanna say I can let you off for breaking the deal, but we both know I can't do that." And with that, he pulls my body to the ground by the hald on my neck and I land with a loud thud. My head is pounding, and I reach my arm out to see if it's bleeding, but he stamps on my arm, "You broke the deal, and now it's time to pay."

"What deal!" I yell, finally finding my voice, but at the wrong time. "The deal that you and Ezra made. The deal that you'll stay away from those perfect bitches, if he doesn't dob you in at the station. That deal." He says, almost tauntingly, "Remember now?"

Oh god. The deal. He then slides his body ontop of mine, so he's now sitting on my stomach. He reaches to my blouse and rips it open, so my flesh is lying exposed on the street. I begin to whimper, knowing what going to happen. He leans down, so close I think he's going to kiss me, so he's an inch away from my face.

"Because I one loved ya, I'm gunna let you go." And with that he removes his hood. Ezra. He's hardly changes, just a few more lines on his face and one or two grey hairs. I stare at his, not sure whether to kiss him, punch him or ask how the hell he got out of jail. But before I even have the chance to do that, he stands up and sprints away, leaving me alone one the pavement. And then my world is plunged into darkness.

I wake up, with the light streaming through my open window. I look to my left, to see Oliver's muscular back and mop of chocolate brown hair. He looks prefect. Then what happened last night hit me. Did it happen? Was it a dream? How did I get there? Why did I get there? Did I really see Ezra last night? All those thoughts race round my head. It was a dream. It must have been a dream. I lift my arm to check the back of my head. It feels sticky. I bring my hand infront of my face, to see my fingers coated in sticky blood. I happened.

Last night happened. Why else would my head be bleeding? My heart starts pounding: if it happened, why can't I remember what happened before or after? Why can't I remember leaving the house and getting back in. Then my phone beeps. I reach out my non-blood covered hand to get it. The text flashes on the screen. I can't breathe. My whole world, is about to come crashing down.

_Having sweet dreams Aria? Or a living nightmare?_

V. _ -A _

**Ooh cliff hanger! I really hope you guys like this chapter! Anyways, please read and review! It would mean the world! Let's say, 5 reviews for the next chapter! I will post quicker this time! Until the next chapter!**


End file.
